The present invention is directed to eyeless fishing rods and to reel mounting mechanisms generally of the type disclosed in applicant's copending application Ser. No. 623,671, filed Oct. 20, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,581, granted May 3, 1977. The rod portion of such prior application contains a universal guide for guiding the fishing line from reels of various sizes through the center of the rod portion while eliminating any direct contact of the fishing line with any sharp or even slightly tapered smooth guiding surfaces. Even though the fishing rod as disclosed can accommodate many different reel sizes, undesirable drag may still result when the reels significantly vary in size. Consequently, it is desirable that the guide be as directly aligned with the reel as possible.
A reel mounting mechanism is also provided for attachment of various sizes and types of reels thereto. However, some of the reels on the market today have base mounting plates which vary considerably in dimensions, and the fixed position of the cam locking arrangement and the limited compressibility of the resilient cover attached to the surface of the locking plate somewhat limit the range of sizes of base mounting plates which could be accommodated.
In deep-sea fishing, a relatively long handle for gripping the fishing rod to obtain increased leverage is generally used. In contrast, light fly fishing requires a lighter fishing rod without the longer handle. Therefore, it is desirable to furnish a readily adaptable handle to provide versatility as to the types of use of the fishing rod. Also, in deep-sea fishing where heavier fish are being sought, the drag on the end of the fishing rod may become excessive so as to interfere with the operation of the fishing rod or possibly break the line. The reduction of such drag and the possibility of breakage is always desirable.